The School Scam
The School Scam is the 67th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis When Dedede reopens the Dedede Academy, he hires Tiff as a math teacher, but he has a plan to humiliate her by putting in three monsters posing as students to make trouble for Tiff and the other teachers. Fed up and desperate for help, Tiff turns to Meta Knight to teach her self-defense, but will it help her to get control of Dedede's monsters and retake her classroom? Episode summary The episode starts with Tiff trying to teach Tuff, Kirby, and a few Cappy children algebra using variables. Her students are not paying attention, as they are happily snoozing away on their textbooks, and Tokkori points it out. It starts to rain suddenly, and the students run for cover into a house. , Smirk, and Dirk]] Bitter about the destruction of his first school, King Dedede decides to rebuild the Dedede Academy and enroll the children to educate them again. He gets together a staff of Cappies, then asks Tiff if she would like to teach math. She is suspicious of Dedede, but he says that neither him or Escargoon would mess with the school or interact with it in any way this time. Dedede also says that that there are three troubled students enrolling in the school, and he needs her to break through to them. Tiff agrees, and then asks Meta Knight if he thought it was a good idea to agree. He says that it might be a trick, but it wouldn't hurt to try and see. Meanwhile, Dedede calls the N.M.E. Sales Guy and orders three monsters: Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk, who pose as "troubled students," but are actually only there to humiliate Tiff. On the first day of school, the three start to make trouble for Tiff quickly. When Tiff turns around to write something on the blackboard, one of them throws a shoe at her. When she ask to see their shoes, all three of them are still wearing both shoes. Dirk asks how they're supposed to learn without their textbooks, so Tiff has two Cappies pass them out. Kirk takes two books, and when Tiff turns her back, he throws it at her. During lunch, which Chef Kawasaki provides, Dirk slips a centipede into one of the girls' lunches, ensuring chaos. When classes resume, they attach some gum to a fishing pole and stick it onto Kirby's head and make him bounce around the classroom, angering Tiff, but she's angry with Kirby, as she does not see he is connected to a fishing line. She tries to grab him to pull him down, but both of them are pulled out the window as King Dedede walks by with Escargoon, laughing that Kirby already got expelled. Tiff then turns to Kirby and says that she never thought that he would be her troubled student. Kirby becomes very upset. On Channel DDD, Escargoon and Dedede humiliate Tiff as they show her mishaps, asking the other teachers for comments, which none of them will provide. Angry and embarrassed, Tiff turns to Meta Knight and asks him if he will teach her self-defense so she can fight the boys back. He agrees, and she spends all night training on the beach with him. The next morning, Tiff sees that two Cappy children don't want to go back to school, saying that the bullies scare them. She goes in, serious about getting her classroom back. Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk have caused every other teacher to quit with their antics, whether it was throwing rotten tomatoes or splattering paint in Art Class. Tiff comes into the classroom, and they immediately start to heckle her again, but she doesn't fall for it. They challenge her to see how tough she is, and she accepts. The contest consists of the boys taking Tiff on one by one. She knocks all of them unconscious, with a series of various dodges and moves that are not unlike Kirby's general moves, and the children start to cheer for her, but she tells them to stop. In tears, Tiff says learning should be fun and nobody should be forced or fought to learn something. Suddenly, the three morph into a bigger monster, and Dedede activates an electric fence that forces Tiff and Kirby to fight back instead of running away from the monster. Tiff starts to fight with the monster, but is harmed very badly, and it's up to Kirby to save the day. He inhales their attacks to get the Fighter ability, and blasts Tiff's "troubled students" out of existence, as well as destroying the school. After those events, it's back to how the episode started in the first place: Tiff trying to teach the other kids with attention spans the size of acorns math. They were all once again sleeping, and Tiff says happily, "Well, at least it's my own class." Changes in the dub *The scene where Tiff and Kirby are tossed out the window gets partially removed, possibly because of time restraints. Oddly enough the removed scene is later still shown in Teacher's Threat. *The Corporal Punishment Dedede tries to frame Tiff for is changed to simple humiliation. *The scene in which Kirk shocks Gengu was removed due to violence. *The part where Professor Curio has weapons tossed at him was removed, also due to violence. *This is one of the few episodes that originally has profanity, something that is widely accepted for a show in Japan, but inappropriate for a show in America. Kirby's Duel Role, Here Comes the Son, Sword and Blade, Loyal and True / Hour of the WolfWrath, War of the Woods, Snack Attack - Part II, A Half-Baked Battle, Crusade for the Blade, Fitness Fiend and Masher 2.0 are some other episodes that have its profanity removed. *In the Japanese version, Tiff starts insulting Smirk with diaper jokes. In the dub, she just tells him to leave before he gets hurt. *The picture that says "DDD News" on it was airbrushed out. * At the beginning of the episode, when they show King Dedede's flashback, it shows him talking on stage. In the English dub, he doesn't have a mouth scheme, meaning he doesn't talk in the English dub. * In the Japanese version, when Honey and the others get served their curry, they all said "Itadakimasu!" which is a manner of saying thank you before eating food. In the English dub, only Honey says, "It doesn't look too bad." * Kirby's line "Rising Break" was edited out in the English dub